Molly's Questions
by talkingcows
Summary: Molly has some questions for Sherlock about something he did. Sherlolly. T for language and other things in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Molly Hooper hurried down Baker Street toward 221b. Just recently had Sherlock revealed he had feelings for her. At first, Molly had thought he was lying because of all the times he had ignored her attempts to share her feelings with him, but he had kissed her. It was nothing like the kiss at the bottom of the steps and at the Christmas party, quick and on her cheek. No, this kiss was lasting and passionate. Very unlike Sherlock. He'd stared at her when he pulled away. Molly noticed his pupils were dilated and his eyes were glassy.

"Are you alright?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I've just- I've got a meeting with...John." Sherlock had run off and Molly hadn't seen him since.

Today, she was on the doorstep of Sherlock's home. Molly hoped to get some answers to the questions that had formed in her head. She found the courage to knock on the door then waited for one of the tenants to let her in. The door swung open, and she saw Sherlock walking up the stairs. Molly took off, closing the door behind her, to catch up with him.

Sherlock opened the door, taking off his trench-coat and scarf. He knew Molly was right behind him so he left the door open. Surely, she was right there in the doorway.

"Yes, Miss Hooper," Sherlock said turning to face her. She could tell he was beginning to assess her in his very detective-like way. He was sorting through information he knew about her, digging through every deduction he'd made about her. He did this everyone. It was why he was Sherlock Holmes.

"Um...I just wanted to know you were doing, I haven't seen you since..." Molly trailed off, she didn't know how to explain what happened between them.

"I'm well," Sherlock answered simply.

"That's good. Why did you kiss me?" She could not take it any longer, she needed the answer, so she asked.

"Molly Hooper, do you not understand?" Sherlock began,

"I did it because it was the most human thing I could have done."

"What does that mean?" Molly was puzzled by his reply.

"You and everyone else believe I am some kind of super human so-"

"You believe you are a superhuman," Molly interrupted.

"I had to do something to prove I was not that," said Sherlock.

"You are the only one that believes that! You've just told me you kissed me for a reason no one, but you, truly understands."

"No one understands, none of you are like me, I should not have to be stuck here with such idiocy," he shouted at Molly. She just stared.

There was not a thing she could do,except,"Apologize for that. Apologize, Sherlock." Molly said evenly.

"I will n-"

"Apologize."

"I'm sorry." He looked at the floor, then added,"Is that what you came here for?"

"No." Molly stepped forward toward Sherlock, placed her arms around his neck, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him. After a moment of shock, Sherlock kissed back, but Molly pulled away.

"Goodbye," she said as she walked out the door knowing Sherlock was following her this time.

(It's a very short story, I know. I'm debating adding more to it. If you bothered to read this, please leave a review saying if it was a good or bad story, if I should add more or not maybe.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Since there were so many reviews saying I should continue, I will. I want to thank everyone that reviewed and/or read this. I'm sorry it took so long to post the next part, anyway, here it is. It's very short, ran out of ideas, didn't expect people to want a longer story.**

"Hello, Sherlock," John said walking into the room, holding two cups of coffee. He approached the other man hesitantly, Sherlock had his eyes closed and his fingers resting on either side of his head, he was in his mind palace. John, who knew not to speak in the presence of a thinking Sherlock, set the coffee in front of his friend and sat across from him. It seemed hours before anyone said anything or even moved. Sherlock was thinking on the subject of love and what he was really thinking of "Miss Hooper," as he usually referred to her. He had confessed his feelings, only to lie to Molly about them when she came to talk about them. He had tried to decide if his feelings were logical. If what he did was justified by his belief that love was unnecessary.

Sherlock picked up the coffee and took a sip, "This is cold."

"You've been in your mind palace for ages. Of course it is cold," John countered then asked, "so was it a case you were thinking about?"

"No, it was Molly. She visited earlier, talking about something that occurred a few days ago. Before she left she kissed me, I'd tried to follow her, but she had gotten too far," Sherlock explained sounding defeated.

"For a man who doesn't believe in love, you do care a great deal about her. Have you talked to her since?" John asked. Knowing almost nothing about the situation, John had concluded that Molly had given up. He knew of her persistence in pursuing Sherlock and that Sherlock ignored everything she had done to get the attention of or impress him. john had also noticed Sherlock still hadn't replied. "What happened, exactly?"

"I'm did not reply, John, because I do not know and I did not care to admit it," Sherlock snapped, his calmness deteriorating. He stood up and began to put on his coat and scarf, "I'm going to the morgue."

"I take it that it isn't for a case, I'll be on my way then," John said, then finished his coffee. He stood up and walked out the front door, leaving Sherlock to wonder why he came in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock hurried down the stairs to the front door of the flat. Molly was the only thing on his mind. There was no case, there were no clients, just Sherlock alone with this very rare confusion. What did Molly intend to do if he had reacted differently? What if there was no shock and he just kissed her back? The kiss was what most flustered him. He had known what she was going to do when she wrapped her arms around his neck, so why was he so surprised when she did it?

He got a cab and said to go to the morgue. The cab driver looked a little confused. "Go!" yelled Sherlock. The cab driver stepped on the gas and drove straight to the morgue where an unsuspecting Molly worked. Sherlock paid the driver and stepped out onto the pavement in front of the building he was going to to visit Molly. As he walked in, Sherlock realized he had nothing to say.

"Miss Hooper," Sherlock said entering the room. He listened and heard quickly moving footsteps coming in his direction. Molly stood in front of him in less than a few seconds. He looked at her, again he got these too human feelings about this woman. He looked at her eyes and remembered just how blank his mind actually was.

**This chapter is extra short because I have literally run out of ideas. I will post more tomorrow. Sorry to keep you waiting**!


	4. Chapter 4

Molly stared into Sherlock's eyes. She was no detective, but she could tell by the look in his eyes, he was speechless. Looking down onto the linoleum floor, she realized what he had come here for. He was probably confused about all that had happened. Molly was almost certain that all this was almost scaring him, if Sherlock was capable of fear. Only one thing could be done, so again she stood on the tips of her toes, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him. He instantly kissed back, almost making Molly fall backward onto the floor. She had caught herself, but not before a few items clattered to the floor, making them stop their short-lived kiss.

"Is that what you came here for?" Molly asked.

"I...was going to see if you had a body...one for a case..." Sherlock stuttered. Molly had never been so unsure of Sherlock's intentions. Was he here looking for a case or for her?

"You don't want a case, you want to sort out how how you feel. That's why you came here, not for some bloody case," Molly began to cry and continued,"For years. I have been trying to get you to notice me and now you return the feelings, but won't talk about it. Sherlock, just say what you mean!"

"I love you, Molly Hooper." Sherlock said quietly.

"I love you too."


End file.
